Let's Play
by spark4451
Summary: There's something inside of Kurt...and it likes to play. Demon!fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Happy December! While I am aware that I shouldn't be starting another multichapter fic right now, I couldn't pass this up. This story is going to be dark, smutty, gorey(ish), and little fluffy. You can't have Klaine without fluffy, right? This first chapter isn't very long, it's just to give you a taste of where I'm going. If you guys like it I'll continue! And, if you don't, I'll probably still continue it...because I can. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**Warnings: **This story includes demonic possesion, sex, light gore and, of course, homophobia. (this is set in season 2, when everyone pretty much abandonded Kurt.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt laid on his bed, on top of the sheets, with his arms and legs outstretched. Trying to force the stress from that day to roll off of him, onto the floor, and out the window. The lights were off and the small window in his basement bedroom allowed a streak of moonlight to shine in. The light cut across his bed at his waist, almost splitting him in half. Closing his eyes, Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and listened. It was eerily quiet, no birds were chirping, no cars were passing, no heavy footsteps from Finn or Burt could be heard. Just silence. However, it wouldn't be long before the quiet was invaded.<p>

"_He touched you again Kurt...I don't like others touching my toys." _the words echoed through his body, coming out like a dark growl. Kurt felt an invisible pair of hands stroke his arms and pull them away from his body. They were lifted to the headboard and held there, while little hot puffs of breath touched his neck.

"This has been going on since freshman year, I thought you were used to it. I also thought you found some form of enjoyment in it." Kurt replied harshly, despite his hatred for this being, Kurt couldn't deny the relaxing sensation of knowing someone at least noticed what was going on. Heaven knows none of the other Glee members gave a damn. As long as Kurt was there to help them qualify for nationals.

"_You shouldn't say things like that Kurt, I've grown rather...protective of you." _The hands moved down his arms, to his neck and, began stroking at the vein. Venturing down his night shirt and running underneath, the hands stopped their roaming and began lightly stroking one of the bruises on his side.

"Oh yeah? Whys is that?" Kurt heard a chuckle next to his mouth and the stroking stopped.

"_Because, if anoyone is going to hurt you. It's going to be me." _Kurt bit his lip to keep from screaming from the pain of five sharp nails scratching through the bruises on his sides.

* * *

><p>Like always, by about Wednesday afternoon, Kurt couldn't tell the wounds on his body apart. Some came from school and some came from...<em>him<em>. But, when you're thrown into lockers and dumpsters on a regular bases they all tend to blend together. Kurt spent the better half of the night cleaning his blood off of his bed sheets. There was more than usual, obviously _he_ was upset. Kurt couldn't help it though, Karofsky made it his point in life to tortue him. Although, he could do that without caressing Kurts arm or hips on a regular bases.

Sighing, Kurt made his way into Glee club, wincing when he sat down. The scratches on top of the bruises made any form of movement pretty fucking difficult.

"_I told you. I don't like sharing." _Kurt really wasn't in the mood to deal with this. So, he simply ignored the voice and crossed his legs. A small hiss escpaed his mouth that, unfortunately, didn't go unheard. A couple heads turned toward him, with a questioning gaze. Puck flashed him a smirk while making an innapropriate gesture with his hands. Huffing, Kurt looked away and waited for Mr. Schue to begin the lesson for the day. They were sitting in their mash-up groups, in some sort of illusion of team work.

"Alright guys! We're going to mix it up! Boys you will be doing songs traditionally song by girls and girls, you will be doing songs traditionally song by boys." Mr. Schue said, as he bounded into the room. He sent Kurt a smile, expecting him to jump with joy. Apparently, Mr. Schue thought that having their group sing girl songs would make all of the problems in his life dissapear. How stupid could someone be?

Standing up from his chair, Kurt followed the rest of his group into Mr. Schue's classroom. He slumped into a chair in the back, waiting for everyone else to file in. Taking out his phone, Kurt began playing a game of angry birds. After a few seconds of playing Kurt felt all the eyes in the room on him. Looking up from his game, Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. His bitch face on full display, and his guard up.

"Come on Kurt, this assignment is about doing chick songs. You're the closest thing we have to a girl in here so, you might as well lead the charge." Puck said, tossing a ball between his hands.

"_That was rather rude, wasn't it? There's a loose screw on that chair in the corner, it would like lovely inside his left eye." _shaking his head, Kurt stood up from his chair.

"No thank you Puckerman, I'd rather not be in charge of dealing with you incompetent idiots."

"Woah, calm down Princess. I didn't mean to get your panties in a twist." highfiving Finn, Puck chuckled at his own joke.

"I think it's best if we didn't let Kurt do this, he'd probably run away with the assignment and force us all to wear sequined gowns." Artie said, cringing at the idea of wearing a dress.

"_Wheelchairs look wonderful falling down stairs...they look even better falling off roofs." _Kurt closed his eyes once he felt his pupils dilate. The anger in his chest began to flare and, his body tensed up. _He _was taking over and, if Kurt didn't get out of there soon, he'd be scrubbing blood of the linolium and picking flesh out of his fingernails.

"I...I need to go." Kurt grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Before he made it to the front of the classroom, Puck opened his stupid fucking mouth again.

"Hey! Why don't you make yourself useful and go spy on the garblers."

"The Warblers" Kurt replied, his teeth grinding together and his face turning red with rage.

"Whatever, you can wear all the fathers you want. You'll fit right in." Kurt walked out the door and slammed it behind him. The force was so strong that, Kurt heard a few posters fall off the wall. He could really care less right now though. Tearing through the halls, not bothering to hide his black eyes, Kurt let himself be consumed. He needed to vent, and no one did it better than _him. _

A smirk overtook Kurts face as he dragged his nails along the line of lockers on the wall. Some of the paint peeled off, and left five silver lines curving through the metal. Reaching the front doors, _he_ slammed them open and walked up to Kurt's car.

"Where are your keys?" he asked, god it felt nice to be in control again. Kurts bodt was magnificent, and _he _enjoyed every inch of it.

"_In my bag...where are we going?" _

"We're going for a drive, and I don't have to tell you shit." Finding the keys, _he _climbed into the car and stuck the keys into the ignition. _He _drove out of the parking lot and followed the signs to the highway. About an hour later, the car passed a sign.

**Welcome to Westerville!**

* * *

><p>"Holy fucking shit this place is huge!" <em>he <em>exclaimed as _he _parked the car. Climbing out, it made it's way to the door. Pulling on Kurt's jeans a little, trying to loosen them. "How do you even put these things on? Is there a stash of lube I don't know about?" A scoff echoed through Kurt's body as _he _entered the doors of Dalton Academy.

Walking down a hallway, and gazing at the artwork, a group of boys rushed past. Intrigued, _he _followed them and wound up at the top of a marble staircase. Hundreds of boys were pushing past him and stomping down the stairs. Rooting through Kurts bag, _he _pulled out a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes.

Slowly descending the staircase, _he _reached out and tapped the shoulder of some random boy. The boy turned around, looking up at him with a questioning gaze. _"Oh look Kurt...I found you a toy. I'm willing to share for him." he _felt Kurt stir within him, in an attempt to see what he was looking at. A soft gasp came from inside once Kurt saw the beautiful specimen that was standing in front of them.

"Can you help me? I'm new here." _he _said, trying to sound like Kurt without actually letting Kurt take over. If it was up to _him, _this kid would be dragged into the nearest janitor closet two minutes ago.

"_Just let me back out, I'll take it from here."_

"_No, you'll fuck it up. We're getting him in your bed, I want to play."_

"I'm Blaine." the boy said, with a smile playing on his lips.

"Kurt...can you tell me what's going on here?" they both watched as Blaine's eyes lit up and his smile grew.

"The warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the common room. Tends to shake up the school a bit."

"Wait so...Glee club here is, kind of cool?"

"_Look at that Kurt! Not every school sucks as much as yours."_

"The Warblers are like...rock stars." Blaine replied, his eyes glanced down at Kurt's hand and grabbed it. "Here, I know a shortcut."

_He _smiled as Blaine led them through a hallway.

"_This is going so well Kurt, at this rate we'll have him tied to your headboard by the end of the day."_

"_Don't get ahead of yourself. He's probably straight."_

"_So? We can still tie him to your headboard."_

They entered a room full of the boys from the staircase, some wearing full uniforms and others shedding their blazers. A few were moving the furniture around, in an attempt to make more room.

"Oh...I stick out like a sore thumb" _he _replied. Why couldn't Kurt wear normal clothes for once?

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. Now if you'll excuse me." They watched as Blaine began harmonizing and singing with the group of boys. The words of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' filled the air. Clapping along, _he _began making plans on what him and Kurt could do with this boy. They wouldn't hurt him, not yet at least. Images of Blaine marked and scratched filled their mind. Oh yes, they would have lots of fun with him.

"_I want him Kurt."_

"_...I want him too..."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Just a little taste.<strong>

**This will get darker and...hotter later, I promise.**

**Reviews keep me going loves, and they keep _him _happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Woah! Thanks for all of the story alerts and reviews guys! I'm just going to say now that, this story will be very loosely canon. So, don't let the change of events catch you off guard. Also, I'll be adding Sebastian in, in a few chapters. I know this is sort of set in season 2 but, I can't resist _him _being jealous. Who knows what will happen?

**Warnings: **Same as chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they arrived home that night, that Kurt was giving control of his body again. Walking through the front door of his house, Kurt avoided Finn's questions of his sudden departure from school. Clambering down the stairs, he collapsed on top of his bed. Kicking off his shoes, and unbuttoning his shirt, Kurt sat up and finished undressing. Down to his boxers, he buried himself in his cool bed covers. Letting the soft fabric touch his bruised and scratched skin, Kurt closed his eyes and began drifting to sleep.<p>

"_You can't go to sleep yet Kurt. I haven't had any fun." _Kurt groaned and squeezed his eyes tighter.

"I let you out today...and we got the Dalton guys number. Isn't that enough fun for one day?" It was enough for Kurt.

"_I don't see any Warblers tied to your headboard, and I need something to keep me...entertained." _There was no use in argueing but, Kurt didn't care. He was tired and angry and he could feel his pores clogging from skipping his nightly moistureizing routine.

"No." Well, _he _didn't seem to like rejection very much because, the next thing Kurt knew he slammed into the floor. The carpet was rubbing on his bare skin, stratching and reopening the cuts already there. He was picked up again and slammed into the wall, something held him there with his feet barely touching the ground. A vice like grip clamped around his neck, and Kurt struggled to breath.

"_Did you tell me no?" _A choking noise escaped Kurts mouth, in an attempt to answer. His head was slammed back into the wall and white hot pain filled him. His vision blurring around the edges.

"_You **never **tell me no." _Kurt was thrown back onto the floor and laid there, he could barely move because every inch of his body ached. His bruises were on fire, and the scratches lining his body were being pulled and tugged. A blow hit his stomach and, a few drops of blood were coughed out of his mouth. Groaning, Kurt turned to his side and curled in on himself the best that he could. Every breath he took set a flare of pain through his body.

A few minutes passed and, Kurt was able to lift himself off of the floor and back on to his bed. Slipping under the covers, again, and laying his head down softly on the pillow, Kurt let out a sigh and a moan of pain.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, hoping to appease _him. _The air around him was silent, and Kurt listened intently for any sort of response. Eventually, he got it.

"_You should be."_

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls of McKinley the next day was exceedingly difficult. Kurts head was pounding from last night and, his neck was covered in long finger like bruises, forcing him to wear a scarf that constantly rubbed against them. His voice was hoarse and, of course, Puck told everyone that he deep throated all the Warblers.<p>

Sighing, Kurt turned down the language hallway and began making his way towards his french class. His phone buzzed, and he reached into his pocket to pull it out.

_**Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to coffee with me and a few friends later? **_

_**- Blaine**_

Smiling, Kurt read the message over again, making sure that he wasn't reading it wrong. Kurt liked Blaine, he was sweet, caring, and absolutely gorgeous. Kurt understood exactly why _he _wanted Blaine, heaven knows he wanted him too.

The next thing Kurt knew he was slammed into a row of lockers, so hard that he couldn't move for a good five seconds. He looked up in time to see Karofsky walk into the locker room. Kurt's not sure what it was but, something snapped inside of him. After over three years of taking this shit, Kurt was fucking done.

Pushing himself off of the floor, he ran down the hall and burst into the locker room. His breathing was uneven and heavy, and his fists were clenched in rage.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kurt shouted, Karofsky didn't even glance at him.

"Girls locker room is next door." Girls locker room? Really that's the best he could come up with? Fucking idiot. Kurt made his way over to Karofsky and stood as tall as he could.

"What is your problem?" he said, venom lacing his voice and his eyes narrowing.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky yelled back.

"Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!"

"That right?" And, woah, Karofsky actually looked hurt by that comment. Almost as if a spark of hope died in his eyes...wait a second.

"_Mmmm...you're learning." _At that moment, everything clicked. The caresses, the constant bullying, the random moments when Karofsky would just stare at him as he walked down the hall. He was in fucking Narnia...and Kurt decided to test the waters.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat to much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30." A smirk covering Kurts face as he backed Karofsky into a wall.

"Get out my face!" Oh...yes, Karofsky was pissed but, Kurt was pissed too. All of this because of a fucking crush? Kurt was going to watch Karofsky suffer, because he fucking deserved it.

"_Break him Kurt...he broke you."_

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraodinarily ordinary you are." Kurt really should have expected some form of...physical contact to happen between him and Karofsky but, the sudden force of lips against his sent him into shock. Karofsky's hands were gripping his face as hard as they possibly could, probably in fear that Kurt would run to the hall and shout out his secret.

"_My turn." _Kurt felt part of himself leave his body as _he _began to take over. But, Kurt wasn't giving up that fast. This was his fucking battle, he didn't need help. A fight erupted inside of him and, somehow, his hands made their way to Karofskys chest and pushed him so hard that he slammed into the wall and slumped down to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Kurt couldn't respond, he was to busy trying to stay inside of himself. He threw himself onto the ground and began rolling around, trying to shake _him _back into the corner of his mind.

"_Stop fighting!" _but, Kurt couldn't. He needed to stay grounded, he needed to take over, he needed...he needed to get control of his fucking life.

"GET OUT" He shrieked, and Karofsky bolted out of the locker room. Not looking back at the boy filled with pain on the floor. Suddenly, everything stopped. No pain, no growling, no talking, just silence.

"Did you leave?" he asked, hoping for no response. The one he received, however, sent shivers down his spine.

"_No. I'm waiting."_

* * *

><p>Walking through the doors of the Lima Bean, Kurt scanned the room for Blaine. He spotted him, and a few of the guys he recognized from yesterdays interrogation meeting on why he was spying. It didn't go much farther than "Oh, I got the short end of the stick in my glee club." and, everyone laughed it off. Approaching the table, Kurt smiled down at Blaine.<p>

"Hey Blaine! And it's Wes and David, right?" he greeted, taking the empty chair next to Blaine and watching the other two nod and say 'Hello' back. After pushing himself off of the locker room floor and making his way to his car, Kurt typed out a reply to Blaine asking when and where. Ever since the whole, internal battle, Kurt had felt...empty. He knew that..._he_ was still there but, their was certainly silence inside of him. Almost like _he _was sleeping, or planning.

"Are you okay Kurt? You look like you've been crying." Blaine asked, concern etched into his voice. Kurt reached up and swiped under his eyes, he had been crying actually. After everything that happened in the locker room, Kurt bursted like a dam because everything just fucking hurt. His neck, his sides, his stomach, his back, his head. Everything. All of the emotions from Karofsky's conctant bullying caught up with him and, Kurt needed a few minutes to just let it all flow out.

"No, no I'm fine." he replied with a smile, Blaine sent him a quesitoning gaze but soon dropped the subject. Their conversation morphed into something that happened at Warbler rehearsal that day and, Kurt took the oppurtunity to order his own coffee. Walking over to the counter, and standing in line, Kurt took a few moments to himself to just think. A familiar growl stirred inside of him and, his breath hitched. Kurt was terrified of what would happen, but he didn't regret fighting back one bit.

"_You denied me again Kurt." _Gulping, Kurt bit his lip in to hold in the inevitable scream of pain. When nothing happened, he released his lip and took a deep breath.

"_I'm not sorry." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you've been fucking with me for 8 years, and I'm sick of it." _Once again, everything inside of him became silent. Kurt feared that it was the calm before the storm and, in a matter of seconds he'd be doubled over and on the floor.

"_I'll deal with you later." _Kurt smirked a tiny bit because, in a way, he'd won a little. He didn't back down or accept punishment, he let _him _know that he was tired of sharing his body. Kurt wasn't some form of car rental, he was a fucking person. He didn't need others kicking him out of the drivers seat whenever they got bored.

Stepping up to the counter, Kurt placed his order and waited off to the side. Grabbing his cup when it was ready, Kurt made his way back over to the table only to see it empty except for Blaine. He took Wes' chair, which was across from Blaines, and set his grande non-fat mocha on the table.

"You look lonely." He said, smiling a little at his teasing. Blaine nodded and glanced at the door.

"David and Wes had to leave, It's double date night." Kurt nodded, and him and Blaine spent almost an hour talking. It wasn't until Kurt looked out the window and noticed the sky turning orange and pink that he decided it was time to go. Standing up from their table, Kurt and Blaine made their way to the empty parking lot. Stopping at Blaine's car, Kurt leaned his side against the door. Blaine was talking about one of his least favorite teachers at Dalton and, Kurt listened intently. At least he did until Blaine stopped talking to lick his lips.

His focus was pulled down to Blaine's mouth and, he spent the rest of the story watching it intently.

"Kurt, hey are you even paying attention to me?" Blaine asked with a laugh, his eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips as well for a brief second. Kurt saw him, and smiled back. Pushing himself off the car, Kurt moved to stand directly in front of him. His right hand reached up to stroke Blaines tie and, his left hand placed itself on Blaines hip.

Kurt watched as Blaines eyes widened, and his breathing became harder. He glanced at Kurt's lips again, taking more time to look. Kurt stuck his tongue out and traced his bottom lip with it, Blaine's eyes following and a soft moan escaping him. A moan that didn't go unheard.

Blaine's lips were on his a second later, and Kurt grabbed his tie to pull him closer. Blaine's hand threaded through his hair, and tugged Kurt down a little bit more. His tongue traced Kurt's lips and, it took everything he had to not open his mouth. Instead, Kurt took a step away, moving his hands so that Blaine was trapped beneath him. Blaine looked at him through lidded eyes, and slumped against the car. Leaning in towards his ear, Kurt flicked his tongue against the lobe before whispering to him.

"See you later, Blaine." and with that, Kurt walked to his car. Not bothering to look back at the boy in a rumpled Dalton uniform and bruised lips.

"_There's hope for you yet."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter two!<strong>

**Karofsky confrontation and tease!Kurt**

**Reviews keep me going guys. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi guys! Okay so, I would like to sincerely apologize for my lack of an update. This past week and a half was exams at my school, and I'm switching my major for next semester so I had to deal with that. Anywho, here I am! Like I said, this is no where near canon. So, don't get to shocked by Blaine's relationship with his dad. Or his mom. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for waiting this long.

**Warnings: **Same as Chapter 1, there is some violence and very light gore in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>Kurt barely made it five minutes away from the Lima Bean before his phone began buzzing. He dug it out of his pocket at the next red light, and smirked when he saw Blaine's name on the screen. Letting the phone flop down onto the passenger seat, Kurt turned a corner and drove the few miles home. Passing through other neighborhoods in hopes of delaying his arrival, Kurt saw a rather large figure in the distance. He was to far away to make the person out but, he could see the distinct red and white pattern of the McKinley letterman jacket. They aren't hard to spot, espeacially when you have your own hanging up in the back of your closet.<p>

Driving closer, Kurt squinted his eyes and was immediantly able to recognize who it was. Dave fucking Karofsky. He was walking along the sidewalk, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down. A growl rumbled through Kurts body, and at that moment he couldn't tell who it came from. Both Kurt and _him _were furious.

Slowing the car down, Kurt followed Karofsky for a few blocks. Makeing sure he was a little ways behind him. The jock was either too dense or too lost in his own thoughts to notice the car that was obviously trailng him. The road they were traveling on soon become nothing but farm land. No houses could be seen, and even the animals had migrated away. Karofsky took something, probably a phone, out of his pocket. He kicked the ground and crossed the street, without looking both ways.

"_Didn't his mother ever teach him how to cross the road? She wouldn't want him to get...hit." _Kurts foot stomped down on the gas pedal before he could think twice about it and he rammed his car into Karofsky. The jock rolled up onto his hood, bounced over the top, and landed with a thud on the ground behind him. From inside the car, Kurt heard and felt every bounce of Karofsky's body on the exterior. As soon as he heard the sickening, yet amusing, smack of a large body against the gravel road, Kurt hopped out of his car. He looked at the damage to his baby, just a few dents and scratches that he could easily fix, and he made his way to the back of the car. On the ground laid Karofsky, who was moaning and groaning in pain. His arm was twisted behind him, and his legs were twitching. His face was scratched and bruised, and little pieces of rock wedged their way inside the wounds. His ribs were probably shattered, and blood was leaking from his mouth and nose. His eyes were screwed closed in pain and, a few tears leaked down. The salty water mixed with the blood and dripped off of his face.

A normal person would be frightened about the fact that they just knowingly hit someone with their car. A normal person would help the victim up from the ground, brush them off, and call 911. A normal person would be crying, or frozen in shock from their actions. A normal person would mutter 'I'm Sorry' over and over again. A normal person, would crumble in on themselves and try to repress the image of a mangled body. But, you see, Kurt wasn't normal.

Kurt has been living with a dark cloud inside his body for years, a cloud that never shut the fuck up. A cloud that constantly filled Kurt's mind with images of pain, blood, death, and lust. Kurt can't remember the last time he had a dream that didn't involve him causing some form of pain to a person. And, although he's tried his best to ignore it, Kurt can't deny that he loves the thrill. After Karofsky pushed him over the edge, and Kurt was able to use his own strength for once, he realized how wonderful and exhilerating it was. He's finally grown a spine, and _he _can fucking move out or start paying rent.

"_It's nice to see I've rubbed off on you." _

Kurt stared down at Karofsky's body, examining every mark and wound. Kicking a cloud of dust over Karofsky's head and spitting on his face, Kurt began waiting for him to respond. Karofsky coughed out the dust and whined in pain, yep his ribs are definately broken, and reached up slowly to wipe the moisture and blood from his forhead. His eyes slowly opened, and turned dark with anger once his gaze landed on Kurt.

"What the fuck, Hummel?" He croaked out, moaning again at the pain talking caused. "You better run, you little fag"

Kurt chuckled at Karofsky's attempt to scare him. "Run? What are you going to do? You can barely lift your hand without hissing. Let alone get up and actually sound threatening. Besides, we need to have a little talk."

"You're fucking crazy." Kurt smiled sweetly down at Karofsky, who was still trying to wipe dust and gravel out of his eyes.

"Probably. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. It's come to my attention from...recent events, that you are so far in the closet you're wearing your mothers lingerie."

"What are you talking about Hummel? You kissed me!"

"_He is a sad little boy...I almost feel sorry for him...almost."_

"Oh, so that's what you're telling yourself?" Kurt chuckled as he took a step towards Karofsky, who flinched as best he could. He could smell the fear and denial rolling off of him, and Kurt enjoyed it. Far more than he should. "Listen, I'd love to stay here and throw you a coming out party but, obviously I'd be wasting my breathe. Can't say I didn't try though." Kurt turned around and walked back to the drivers side of his navigator.

"Wait! Hummel, you can't just leave me here!"

"Actually I can, and I will. You have a cellphone, after being out here for a few hours you'll look past the pain of your broken fingers." Kurt said, as he hopped into his car. Putting the keys in the ignition and turning the car around, he made sure to avoide Karofsky's body as best as possible. Stopping right next to his head. He leaned out of the window and looked down at him, "And, if you tell anyone about how you got in the way of my car, I'll rip your inards out." and with that, he drove off.

* * *

><p>Blaine slumped against his car, his lips tingling and his knees shaking. Kurt had just ambushed him and, holy hell it was amazing. It took him a good minute to push himself off of the car door and actually get inside. The second he sat down, Blaine wipped out his phone and dialed Kurts number. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say if Kurt picked up but, they definitely needed to discuss what just happened.<p>

"_Hi! You've reached the cellphone of Kurt Hummel..." _Blaine listened to Kurt's voice message and eagerly awaited the beep. When it came, he took a big breath and started talking...well, rambling actually.

"Uh Hi! Hi Kurt...hi. So I uhm, I was wondering if uh you wanted to go out sometime...maybe. You know, and talk about everything. Oh it's uh, it's Blaine. Call me?" and with that, he hung up the phone. Sure the message came out a little, nervous, but you can't really blame him. Anyone would sound flustered in his situation. Right? Right.

Starting his car, Blaine drove back to Dalton. Not really paying attention to much, just hoping that his phone would start ringing.

"_Cal-i-for-nia girls, we're undeniable!" _Woah! That worked! Blaine shoved his hand into his pocket and grabbed his phone, not even bothering the look at the name on the screen. It had to be Kurt! Who else would call him? Kurt was probably driving when Blaine called, and didn't want to risk his saftey.

"Hello beautiful." That was smooth right? Better than the stuttery message he left a few minutes ago, maybe he could get Kurt to delete the message before listening to it.

"_Well, I did get a haircut but, I didn't think you noticed. I guess you like it." _Oh...oh shit, that's not Kurt.

"Dad! Uhm, hi! What uh, haha whats up!" Well, there went smooth Blaine.

"_I was just calling to remind you about our little dinner party tomorrow." _Blaine heard his dad chuckle on the other end of the phone_ "Did you want to bring someone?"_

"No! Well...maybe. I don't know. I don't really know anything right now." Blaine sighed

"_Well, you are perfectly welcome to bring a friend. Or, someone else. Just try to keep him away from your mother, we all know how she feels about you. I wouldn't want her claws to scare anyone away." _

"Yeah, thanks dad. And, be nicer when you talk about her, she did kind of put me here."

"_I know son, I know. Well, I have to go. Call me if you need anything, okay?" _

"I will, love you dad."

"_Love you too son." _Blaine hung up his cell phone and parked his car near his dorm. Stepping out and making his way into the dormitories, Blaine thought about his fathers offer. Sure, his mother had been rather bitter since the whole divorce but she was always like that. Besides Kurt obviously liked him in some way, so wouldn't it be nice to invite him to the dinner party? They didn't have to go as boyfriends, just friends that were a little more physical than others.

Nodding and smiling at his fellow dorm mate and making his way up the stairs, Blaine pulled out his cell phone. Now, was it to early to call Kurt again?

* * *

><p>Puck drove out of his driveway, and watched the sun set along the road he was following. His radio was turned up and his windows were rolled down. The orange and pink sky turned dark and only the moon and his headlights helped him see what was in front of him. Puck was on his way to fight club, and he was ready to bust some heads in. There was something about the violence that made him feel better about everything going on in his life, and in the world.<p>

The fight club was held in a barn on the out skirts of Lima, near some abandoned farm land. And, like always, Puck followed the winding gravel road that emptied into the old Frentumeyer farms. While he was driving, and singing along to the radio, he saw a black lump in the road ahead. Usually he would've kept driving but, this thing fucking huge. Maybe a moose or something came out from the woods? Either way, Puck wasn't going to take his chances. Putting his car in park, he grabbed his cellphone and jumped out, making his way towards the figure on the ground.

As he got closer, he recognized the dusty amd tattered mess that was once a letterman jacket. Picking up his pace, Puck approached the figure and leaned down in front of it. He immediantly recognized the figure as Karofsky. His face was covered in scratches, dust, and gravel. The was blood all around his body and on his clothes.

"Shit! Karofsky, wake up!" Puck began shaking Karofsky's shoulder and shouting in his face, in an attempt to awaken him. A few minutes later, Karofsky's eyes opened, and he started coughing and whining from pain. "What the fuck happened to you man?"

Karofsky took a few more minutes to cough up the dust before he responded in a croaky voice, "Fucking Hummel hit me with his car and left."

"Hummel? As in princess Hummel?" Puck asked. He couldn't believe it, Hummel was to much of a fucking girl to do something like this.

"Yeah. Faggy Hummel hit me with his car, threatened me, and drove off."

"Why?" Puck asked. Hummel wouldn't just do this for fun, obviously Karofsky did something to him to provoke this. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing man, I swear! Yesterday...yesterday he kissed me, so I pushed him off. He must've gotten pissed because I didn't turn homo for him." Puck couldn't wrap his head around all of this. Instead of asking more questions, Puck pulled out his cell phone.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

* * *

><p>Kurt laid down on his bed, and snuggled underneath the covers. Blaine called him again, and this time he answered. After listening to Blaine fumble over his words, Kurt was able to actually have a conversation with him. Saying yes to his dinner party invitation, they ironed out the details. Kurt would meet Blaine at Dalton after school, and form there they would go to his house. And, if they happened to stop for a quick frotting session in between, well he wouldn't complain.<p>

"_I'm very proud of you Kurt, you're doing well."_

"_Good, does this mean you'll leave now?" _a dark laugh rumbled through his body.

"_You're still learning Kurt, I can't leave you...yet." _For the first time in years, Kurt didn't cry out when the claws scraped down his skin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! So, I hope you liked it, espeacially now that we have a little bit of the plot going.<strong>_

_**Updates will probably be faster now that I'm on break until next year! (Yeah, it sounds longer when I say it like that...)**_

_**Thank you so much for reading. **_

_**Reviews keep me going, and are the best Christmas present ever!**_

_**Which reminds me, have a wonderful Holiday season.**_

_**Merry nondenominational holiday season time!**_


End file.
